thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle with Robbie Cryer
Out of everyone on the relief, the only person who wasn't fooled by Cathy Bradford's manipulative behaviour and lies was FDO Robbie Cryer. When Cathy was stabbed with a heroin needle by a vagrant, she was given the all-clear by the doctors. But being the compulsive attention seeker that she was, instead of being relieved Cathy told all her colleagues that she was HIV positive. Robbie, however, was not as easily fooled as everyone else and her persistence eventually forced Cathy to back down and pretend that there had been a mix-up over her results. This incident set the two women on a collision course. Robbie later caught Cathy up to her old tricks again on her first day as CAD Operator. The day after Polly was arrested, Cathy was supposed to be dealing with a domestic violence victim, Paula Robinson but instead, she chose then to move in on Max (Max who?). Robbie took note of this when she phoned Cathy to inform her that Paula's son James had phoned in to say that his father was beating his mother. Cathy, unaware that Robbie was talking to James, told her that she was with Paula when in fact she wasn't. Cathy eventually attended the scene at Paula's house, but fled when she saw Paula had been beaten up as a result of her negligence. She later confronted Robbie and told her that she had gone to Barton Street to check on Polly when Robbie asked about her whereabouts when Paula was being attacked by her husband. Cathy continuously tried to lie her way out of trouble, but Robbie was wise to her tricks and James even told Robbie and DS Ramani DeCosta about Cathy's negligence. He explained that he and his mother had been ringing her constantly the previous night, but she failed to attend. He also informed them about Cathy fleeing from the scene when she arrived at their home and saw Paula beaten up. Cathy then confronted Robbie when hearing that she had told DS DeCosta that she had gone to Barton Street before going to the Robinsons. Robbie had had enough of Cathy's tricks and gave her an ultimatum - either Cathy resigned from the Force or Robbie would go to Superintendent Okaro and tell him that Cathy's negligence and lies resulted in Paula Robinson's hospitalisation. Cathy was therefore forced to resort to even more desperate measures. While out of the station, she rang Robbie in CAD and told her that she didn't attend to Paula right away because she was being followed by a stalker. Robbie, however, didn't buy her story and when Cathy suddenly said that the stalker had tracked her down and begged for urgent assistance, Robbie hung up on her and refused the call. But just seconds later, Cathy dialled 999 and said she was being attacked before she was cut off again. PC Des Taviner and PC Gabriel Kent attended the scene and found Cathy badly beaten. Cathy was hospitalised, the whole relief turned against Robbie and Inspector Gina Gold was left with no choice but to suspend her from duty. Robbie then turned to her uncle former Sgt Bob Cryer for help to expose Cathy, but her attempts failed and she began to believe that Cathy was indeed attacked. But however, Cathy then admitted to Robbie that there was no attacker and that she had in fact beat herself up in order to stop Robbie from exposing her and also admitted to Tanya Kane's murder. Robbie told Cathy that she would not get away with everything she had done, but Cathy stated that she could get away with anything because she was a police officer.